


Fountain Of Fun

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Fountain Of Fun

Tharja had just finished another concoction to try and make Robin fall in love with her once more. As she was bottling it something was off. The color maybe? Though it was the first time she had made a ‘successful’ love potion that actually worked for herself, so maybe it was nothing important. “Robin is supposed to be shopping with Lucina, Lucy, and Morgan today in the town bazaar. If Robin wasn’t the center of my being, I’d be more than willing to please any of the other three!~ So cute and-” She stopped herself, realizing she was getting off track. Tharja could see Robin and the group leaving camp to head into town. “The potion will last a max of five minutes before I need to convince her that the lust she is feeling is her own and not the potion.”  
  
Standing to her feet, she ran over to Robin and the others with a smile on her face. “I need to stop by and pick up some more ingredients for my potions! I’m coming too.~” She said with one of her weird smiles. “And never know when they’ll have some new tomes.” She added, trying to make her case more convincing.  
  
“Well, Tharja, you know Morgan and I use tomes in a fight and read them when we’re bored as well. Though we don’t exactly feel a reason to go for dark tomes like you do…” Robin said without thinking as she held Lucy’s hand in her own. She could feel the little one tug on her coat with a giggle. “What is it, sweetie?~” She asked, cooing down to her twelve year old daughter like she was still five.  
  
“Mother, you promised to buy me a tome while we were in town today as well! It’s not fair that Morgan is the only one that can use them!” Lucy whined, pouting.  
  
“Oh, Lucina. You know your father wants you to be a sword master like he is. But you’re right. I’ll buy you a tome and your older self some more cleaning tools. How does that sound?”  
  
Both Lucinas, young (Lucy) and average age (Lucina) smiled and nodded simultaneously. “Thank you, Mother!”  
  


**In Town**  
  
Robin and Lucy were sitting on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the bazaar, one of the busiest places there was at this time of day. Lucina walked over to the other three with a smile on her face. “It’s still a bit odd, having people ask me if I’m an older version of myself.” She handed them all a glass of tea and sat on the edge of the fountain next to her mother. She kept her smile as she rested her head on Robin’s shoulder.

Morgan continued to pace the edge of the fountain, standing on the ring. “I’m lucky my younger self hasn’t been born yet. I’d be asked the same thing.~” She teased, sticking her tongue out at her older sister.  
  
“Morgan, don’t tease your sister like that!” Robin scolded, running her hand through Lucy’s hair. “Having to deal with four of you at once is going to be hard enough for me and your father. Don’t make it worse, okay?” She looked up to her children with a smile before everyone broke into laughter.  
  
The scene in front of her, watching Robin be happy and loving with someone other than herself sent Tharja’s stomach in knots as her heart fluttered. “It’s either now or never!” She smirked and popped open the potion, blowing its scent towards Robin. Again something was off, the smell being the main thing. Something clicked in her mind. _Oh no! I mixed up who the target is with who the victim is! Anyone with her DNA is going to be attracted to her!_ In a desperate attempt to fix the problem, she tossed the vial the potion was in towards Robin and called for her. “Robin, look out!” Everyone around stopped dead as Robin held her hand out and tried to catch the vial but was knocked off balance as Morgan slipped into her. The vial hit the fountain and shattered, showering Lucy, Lucina, Morgan, and Robin in a green liquid that quickly faded away.  
  
“Tharja! What in the Gods is wrong with you?! What was tha-” As she was shouting, she could feel Lucy starting to shift against her leg, as if she was grinding on her. “But…Whatever. Tharja, you get over here and fix this!” After her shouting, Tharja headed over and reached her hand out, only to be shocked about ten feet away from the group. Robin’s eyes widened as she felt her blouse be ripped open by Lucina and Morgan. “Girls! What are you doing? Stop!” She tried ordering but a moan slipped from her lips as she didn’t even bother trying to stop them. Neither daughter bothered to answer as they wrapped their lips around each of their mother’s usually hidden, but surprisingly supple breasts. Swirling their tongues around her nipples and gently biting them. A sharp gasp left her lips as she felt her daughters suckle her breasts while her youngest grinded against her thigh and let our soft and quiet gasps. “We shouldn’t be doing this… Especially in public.. You’re my children…”  
  
Once again, silence while Lucina pulled away from her mother’s tete and kissed her deeply. Robin’s eyes widened at the action as she felt Morgan’s hand reach up and squeeze the breast that wasn’t being tended to, causing her mother to gasp again and moan loudly. She knew they were making a scene, but the woman was finding herself caring less and less as they continued. She writhed in pleasure as she slowly began ensnaring one of her hands in Morgan’s hair and the other on Lucy’s waist, guiding her closer to her own slit. And through all of it, she was kissing Lucina back with the same passion she gave her father, if not more. She was doing her best to fight the effects of the potion, but that was certainly a losing battle. Her daughter’s tongue coiled around her own as she dominated their kiss and her other daughter attended to her breasts. No matter the resolve the mother had, even though it was her daughters, she couldn’t help but feel excited. She watched her youngest daughter hold her hands on her upper thigh and shift her hips forward and back on her leg as fast as she could, making her leg slick with the girl’s excitement.  
  
The feeling of a hand on her breast and a mouth wrapped around her other one never left her as she watched Lucina undress the two of them the best she could with her siblings getting in the way. “Mother, I don’t know what’s come over me… but I can’t stop. I don’t want to stop. So I’m not going to.~” She began lacing kisses along Robin’s neck with a smile. Her body was angled low enough to let Morgan wrap her own lip around Lucina’s breast, using her free hand to continue groping in place of her mouth on Robin’s breast.  
  
Squeezing and kneading the perfect breasts in her hands, Morgan refused to stop suckling on Lucina’s still budding breasts while the sister did the best she could to make her mother moan. No one in the group knew why but they all desperately craved hearing Robin moan and scream and whimper in pleasure. And they refused to stop until they could hear the older woman BEG for their touch.  
  
Robin couldn’t help but rub her thighs together as she could feel more and more of her arousal spilling out into her panties and staining them. Lucy felt something wet against her hand and looked lustfully down. Robin watched her daughter bounce on her leg with a smile as she felt her own underage daughter’s juices on her thigh.  
  
With a shock, she watched Lucina pick up her younger self and move her onto the ground on her back . ”Lay down, Lucy.~ You’re going to do something good for Mother, understand?” All Lucy could do was nod before she watched Lucina kiss down her body. The girl gave light gasps and mewls until the older girl got in between her thighs, using her finger to tease her wet panties. “Sorry, Lucy but I just can’t stop myself…” Looking up to her younger ‘sister’, she froze in jealousy as Morgan placed Robin’s soaked panties onto Lucy’s head, the stain pressing against her forehead just before Robin was lowered onto Lucy’s face.  
  
“Lucy, dear. Be sure to lick Momma’s hole, will you?” Morgan asked, adjusting Robin to sit with her asshole over Lucy’s mouth. The mother gave a sharp gasp followed by a loud moan as Lucy did as told, pushing her tongue into her mother’s anus with a smile on her face.  
  
“Mommy tastes good, Morgan!” They could hear Lucy speak, muffled by her mother’s body. The vibrations from her speech carried into Robin’s tight asshole, forcing another moan from between her lips.  
  
“I know, Lucy. Make sure to enjoy yourself down there!” Morgan kissed her mother, muffling Robin’s constant moans with her lips. Placing each leg on either side of Lucy’s head, she lowered herself onto her sister’s forehead and continued making out with her mother as those around them just staring at the family at the fountain. Robin whimpered and moaned as her ass was tongue fucked and ravaged by her underaged daughter, her mouth being dominated by her elder daughter. Folding under the pleasure, Morgan pressed further into her mother.   
  
Feeling the eyes on her now, Lucina looked around. She gulped at seeing the majority with lust in their eyes, wanting to devour and ravage all four women in front of them, not caring if they were of age or not. “I-I’m sorry, everyone….. I just can’t help myself… I want to make Mother feel so good she loses her voice from screaming so much.~” With that, she moved her younger self’s underwear out of the way and dove in, licking and suckling on the tiny nub of a clit Lucy had.  
  
The pleasure was starting to rack up and be too much for the little one to handle. Her inexperienced body having never felt this kind of pleasure, the small girl could hold her voice in any longer. Loud moans left her as her face was planted firmly between her mother’s rear cheeks. The small girl bucked her hips up into Lucina’s mouth over and over as waves of pleasure filled her body. Though Lucy climaxed and screamed throughout, the noises were lost inside of her mother’s tight ass.  
  
Everyone listened to Robin’s moans fill the air as Morgan broke the kiss to knead her mother’s breast. Attacking her neck with soft bites and kisses, she made sure to leave plenty of marks to claim her as her own. She pinched and tugged her mother’s left nipple as she wrapped her lips around the right.

Just like with her daughter, the pleasure was building for Robin as well. Having her ass eaten while her breasts were played with was certainly not something she was used to, let alone from her daughters. Even the added humiliation of being watched by total strangers who knew her family was royalty seemed to add to the experience. It was all enough to send the woman over the edge as her daughters toyed with her and worked her over. They detached from her so that her screams would flow unabated, music to their ears. All three girls cheered happily as they watched their mother roll onto the ground beside them, a panting mess and legs spread wide to reveal her soaked pusy to their awaiting audience.  
  
Unfortunately, no one in the crowd would be able to do what they wanted as Lucina and Morgan quickly and effectively licked up Robin’s juices from her thighs. Once the two were finished, Morgan grabbed Robin’s panties off of Lucy’s head and put them back on her mother with a smile. “What do you say we go home now, Mom? Relax with some tea?~”  
  
  
 **Back At Camp**

  
  
The four girls approached Tharja with angry looks on their faces. “Tharja! What the hell is wrong with you?! Making us do something like that!” Robin growled, cheeks flushed red as she knew everyone at the camp had heard about what happened between the four of them at the fountain.  
  
“And poor Lucy! She didn’t even really know what was going on the entire time. Just because you wanted to use one of your stupid potions on Mom to make her fall in love with you!” Morgan shouted, more angry than embarrassed.  
  
Lucina and Lucy stayed quiet as they waited for Tharja to answer and maybe even apologize for what she did.  
  
Tharja lifted her head from the book she was reading and sighed, closing it. “The potion was a failure anyway. I accidentally put in too little of a certain ingredient, so instead of a balance between love and lust, it was overpowered by lust.”  
  
“Wait. Wha-” Robin tried to ask, being cut off.  
  
“And I screwed up the target as well. I remembered only after I went to use it. Putting in Robin’s DNA first made her the target of people’s lust. You three already love her, so the potion wore off after about five or ten minutes. Probably around the time you stripped, but there’s really no knowing for sure… Anyway, the rest was all on you.” Once she was finished, she opened up her book and went back to reading.  
  
“So….what happened there was all us and how we felt…?” Lucina finally asked, feeling ashamed that she did all of that of her own free will.  
  
“Correct. Though many people saw you try and catch the vial so it’ll spread as a rumor that you four were put under a spell or something. So nothing bad should come to the royal family or bloodline, don’t worry.”  
  
The four of them left Tharja to her reading and went back to Robin’s tent together after hearing the news. They all felt a mix of shame and dozens of other emotions. “Girls…” Robin was the first to speak up, a sense of pain in her voice. “I…. I don’t know what to say… What happened today. It indeed felt amazing but… We shouldn’t do it again. What if people found out about it being on us and not the potion?”  
  
“Well…what if we keep it to ourselves? Either at home or here at camp in a closed tent? No one will know…” Morgan suggested, actually wanting to do it again with her family. “I’ve never felt so good before, I want to do it again. At least once or twice.”  
  
“Yes, Mother. Morgan is right. I don’t see how keeping it to ourselves in private will be anything awful.” Lucina said, watching as Lucy nodded and hugged her mother.  
  
“Please, Momma?” Lucy begged, looking up to her mother with a smile.  
  
Hearing about how her children wanted her, and deep down how much she wanted them, Robin couldn’t help but feel proud, flattered, and horny all over again. “Well…if you three want it so bad, I don’t see a problem with it. But only if we are absolutely sure we are alone. Okay?”  
  
“Deal!” All three daughters cheered in unison.


End file.
